


Sunggyu's Blue Balls Days Begin

by chelsmels



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Blue Balls, Crack, Infinite Being Annoying, Infinite Group Chat, M/M, Sex as a Weapon, Sunggyu can't tell time, forgiving!hyun, guilty!gyu, idolverse, mussel party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsmels/pseuds/chelsmels
Summary: He didn’t reject the call on purpose, that’s the truth. Sunggyu actually thought it was his morning alarm.(Inspired by Woohyun's Vlive today)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a crack!fic written quickly because I'm inspired by Woohyun's Vlive today (which I'm still sorta mad about because he broadcast when I'm in a class so I missed it. To be more specific, I was inspired by the mini replay)

He didn’t reject the call on purpose, that’s the truth. Sunggyu actually thought it was his morning alarm. He did made a promise to join Woohyun on his ‘mussel party’.

Imagine his surprise (and horror) when he saw that he had a string of missed calls from Woohyun four hours ago and he had just rejected a call from him just seconds ago. While he was thinking how much of a trouble he was in, his phone rang again.

He stared at the screen while contemplating his choice, weighing the pros and cons of picking up the phone call right now and listens to the younger’s whining reprimands or ignore the call with the hope that he’d come up with something else to butter him up later. He was just about to slide his finger across the screen and accept his fate of minutes filled with whining complaints when the call cut.

_Dang it!_

Just as he was about to hit the call back option, a k-talk message dinged. It was from Hoya.

_**Hyung, you’re so dead.** _

The message was followed by a few screencaps.

**_Look at that pout. Someone’s gonna get it for breaking a promise and not picking up the phone._ **

Sunggyu groaned and ruffled his hair. Great! He’d just rejected and subsequently ignored a phone call from Woohyun on a VApp broadcast. Having overslept and accidentally missed the mussels digging was one thing, but he was definitely in for a great deal of grovelling if he ever want to get laid again.

His members seemed to enjoy his misery because Sungjong just created a separate group chat sans Woohyun named ‘ **Sunggyu Hyung’s Blue Balls Days Begin** ’ and chatted up a storm in the short while Sunggyu was regretting his life choices.

 

**Sunggyu Hyung’s Blue Balls Days Begin**

 

**Jong:  
Guys, any bets on how many days hyung will grovel before he gets laid?**

**Woo:  
kekekekeke**

**Hoya:  
At least a week! Did you see his face after hyung rejected his first call?**

**L-nim:  
What’s up? What did I miss?**

_**Jong shared a photo.** _   
_**Jong shared a photo.** _   
_**Jong shared a photo.** _   
_**Jong shared a photo.** _

**Jong:  
Basically, hyung bailed on Woohyun-hyung and then ignored his call.**

**L-nim:  
/gasp/ hyung!!**

**Woo:  
kekekekekeke**

**Yeollie:  
Just came from texting Woohyun and I’m betting 2 weeks!**

**L-nim:  
Call! I’ll bet the same.**

**Hoya:  
Cheater, you’ve got insider news. I’m still sticking to my 1 week though.**

**Woo:  
3 days!**

**Jong:  
Alright, all bets noted. Kekekekeke good luck hyung! Fighting!**

 

**Sunggyu:  
I hate you guys.**

 

Sunggyu left group and muted it for good measure. He doesn’t need these good-for-nothing members. They enjoyed his misfortune too much when they should have been offering assistance instead. He sighed. There really was no other way to get out of this than to face it head on.

With a deep breath, Sunggyu tapped on Woohyun’s number. _Here goes nothing_.

“The person you’re trying to reach is unavailable at the moment. Please try again later,”

_Dang it! Come on, Woohyun, pick up._ Sunggyu tried calling again.

“The person you’re trying to reach is unavailable at the moment. Please try again later,”

After hearing the same voice for the fifth time, Sunggyu resigned to his fate that he had to do some major grovelling because Woohyun is a hundred percent mad at him. Argh, why did he forget to check if he had set the alarm properly? (He’d just checked and realised he set the alarm to ring at 4PM instead of 4AM)  


*

 

The beeping of the pincode being punched in made Sunggyu tensed at his spot on the couch. He hoped whatever he’d done was enough to placate Woohyun’s anger.

Woohyun was surprised to see him in his living room. Sunggyu smiled as he walked over slowly to welcome him home. He’s glad that Woohyun allowed his hug.

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” his voice muffled in Sunggyu’s embrace. When he pulled away from the hug, he noticed that litter box had been cleared. “Did you clean out Mangmangie’s litter box?”

Sunggyu smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I did. And I got rid of the cat fur on your sofa. And I bought you a tub of your favourite ice-cream, it’s in the fridge. Oh, and organized my drawers in the wardrobe. And I downloaded the latest season Game of Thrones that you planned to finally watch this month,”

He tried to read Woohyun’s expression to see whether he needed to up his grovelling ante or if he had done enough. What he didn’t expect was a look of confusion.

“That’s all great, Gyu-hyung. But why are you doing all that? I’ve been asking you to clean up your side of the wardrobe for ages and you never moved a finger,”

Sunggyu mumbled something Woohyun couldn’t catch.

“What? I can’t hear you,”

“I said, it’s because I missed the mussel party this morning and… missing your calls during the broadcast,”

Woohyun chuckled. “So, you’re doing all these because you think I’m angry at you and you wanted to make it up to me?”

At Sunggyu’s nod, Woohyun laughed. “While I do appreciate all you’ve done, hyung, but I’m not mad at you,”

“But you rejected my calls when I tried calling after. All five of them! I thought you’re really angry at me,”

Sunggyu huffed when Woohyun laughed again. “Gyu, my phone battery was drained so I passed it over to the manager so he could charge it for me. I wasn’t ignoring your calls on purpose,”

“So, you’re not angry?”

Woohyun shook his head. “I was for like 10 minutes. And then I realised you’ve probably set the alarm wrongly and that you’re dead to the world because you came home late last night after a night out with Minseok and the guys,” he looked at Sunggyu knowingly. “Besides, even if I was really angry at you, a simple apology is all I need,”

Sunggyu could feel his jaws dropped. “What? You mean you would’ve forgiven me if I told you I’m sorry?” he sputtered.

Woohyun stepped closer to him for a hug. “Of course,”

Heaving a sigh of relief, Sunggyu breathed out an apology. “I’m really sorry I couldn’t keep my promise, Woohyun-ah. I really wanted to go on the trip together,” Woohyun hummed in acknowledgement.

After hugging for a while, Woohyun broke the silence “But, we’re still not having sex for two weeks, hyung. I had a share in Yeol’s bet so I got to make sure we win. Sorry, but you’re gonna have to settle with having blue balls for two weeks or deal with it yourself,”

Sunggyu groaned. Why was the whole world against him today?

  


*

 

Day 10 of Sunggyu’s Blue Balls Days

 

**Sunggyu Hyung’s Blue Balls Days Begin**

 

**_Jong added Namu into the conversation._ **

**Jong:  
You know what Sunggyu hyung, we forfeit the bet. Bang each other please?! I don’t want to be in the middle of your eye-fucks sessions. Everyone with me?**

**Hoya:  
Yes, please, just bang or whatever. Save us from this misery.**

**Woo:  
Kekekekekekekeke**

**Namu:  
No way! I’m this close to getting my money!**

**Yeol:  
We’ll give you the money. You can even take the full amount, take my share, whatever. Just fuck already!**

**Namu:  
Asa! No takebacks! I got this screenshot! Gyu, let’s go!**

 

**_Namu left the conversation._ **

 

**Sunggyu:**   
**With pleasure! Thanks guys!**   
**Don’t call/text if it’s nothing life-threatening**   
**Bye**

**_Sunggyu left the conversation._ **

 

**Yeol:  
** **Why do I feel played?**

**L-nim:  
That’s because we totally are.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think :)


End file.
